


IT WAS LOVE, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW IT THEN.

by MidnightDesert



Series: IT WAS LOVE, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW IT THEN. [1]
Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Actor Kim Seokjin | Jin, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dancer Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Dancer Park Jimin (BTS), Dancer Taemin, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Jeon Jungkook, Hurt Park Jimin (BTS), Jeon Jungkook Is Bad at Feelings, Jeon Jungkook is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Kim Taehyung is fierce, Lawyer Jackson Wang, Lawyer Jeon Jungkook, Lawyer Kim Namjoon | RM, M/M, Min Yoongi | Suga Is a Sweetheart, Model Kim Yugyeom, Park Jimin (BTS) Is a Sweetheart, Past Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Past Kim Namjoon | RM/Kim Seokjin | Jin, Photographer Kim Taehyung | V
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 09:45:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18313103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightDesert/pseuds/MidnightDesert
Summary: He took in the man's broad shoulders, the sharp shoulder blades he had loved to run his hands over, his taut back muscles that were visible even through the thick, black material of his tuxedo jacket and that beautiful line of his neck which extended below his perfectly coiffed hair. His eyes stung as he watched the man, standing not five feet from him, looking dully out from the balcony overlooking their wedding hall. He looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else and not at his own wedding. That thought finally opened a wound he had tried to hold together for so long and he had to muffle a quiet sob against the back of his hand.





	IT WAS LOVE, I JUST DIDN'T KNOW IT THEN.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, I am still working on ARISE and Let Go (dropping these two soon XD) but this just came to me as I was taking a break so I got it out of my system. It's a short 2-part story but will likely end up as a series of short stories. This first one sets the tone and I hope you guys like it!!! Comment and let me know what you think!!

He stared at the man he was about to marry. His breath hitched and he could feel the broken pieces of his heart sliced into his insides, bleeding him from within. His fiancé--the man he'd given his whole heart to; the one whom he thought would love him till death part them, was standing with his back to him. The tall brunette looked sharp and incredibly handsome in his chic black tux. 

 

He took in the man's broad shoulders, the sharp shoulder blades he had loved to run his hands over, his taut back muscles that were visible even through the thick, black material of his tuxedo jacket and that beautiful line of his neck which extended below his perfectly coiffed hair. His eyes stung as he watched the man, standing not five feet from him, looking dully out from the balcony overlooking their wedding hall. He looked as if he wanted to be somewhere else and not at his own wedding. That thought finally opened a wound he had tried to hold together for so long and he had to muffle a quiet sob against the back of his hand. He could already feel the wetness from his eyes spilling over and Park Jimin knew that he could not go through with it. In fact, he knew well before this day that he wouldn't be able to walk down the aisle with this man. He couldn't watch the man he loves spiral down into misery simply because Jimin was selfish and hadn't wanted to let go. He couldn't spend the rest of his life staring longingly at the back of a man who would always be turned from him. Perhaps, he thought he could, at one point. But not anymore. 

 

It hurt the blonde more than anything to finally acknowledge that. He had realized it the moment the other had walked back into his fiancés life. He should've known--no, should've realized it when Jungkook had told him in no uncertain terms, when they had first dated, that the only one he could ever love would be the one who had gotten away. But Park Jimin was never a smart boy. His heart had always moved on it's own, falling before the rest of him could catch up and the scars littered all over his heart were testaments to that. For a deluded moment, Jimin had thought that he could fill the void in the younger's heart. He was wrong. He took one last look at the man whom he had nothing left to give and he seared the image of the tall brunette deep in his heart. Then, with an ache so sharp and a heart shredded into pieces, Park Jimin turned and walked silently away from the only man he ever loved. 

 

Jimin stumbled out of the hotel, leaving the fragments of his shattered heart and hope behind as he walked aimlessly away from it all. He took off his bow tie and threw it into the nearest trash bin. The small blonde man smiled hollowly at the metaphor as he continued to walk away. Feeling all warmth leave him, Jimin pushed his hands deep inside the pockets of his pants and held, tightly, onto the letter he had written but never had the courage to give to the man he loves. With tears blurring his vision, he could barely make out where he was going but, still, he walked on. He walked unsteadily towards nowhere, towards no one. 

  
  
  
  
  


Jeon Jungkook was looking at Kim Yugyeom. A man he had loved for so long, with so much. He looked as beautiful and elegant as he remembered. From the slender line of his proud nose to the curve of his lips and the pretty doe eyes of the man. He remembered every detail, clear as day. He had missed him. Missed the way his fingers would curl into his neck when they kissed, missed the way he would walk out when he lost an argument. He missed the way he smiled his small smile at him even when he was upset. He missed him. But Jeon Jungkook was getting married. To Park Jimin. To the man who had helped him out of a long spell of depression after Yugyeom had left him broken. The man who had painstakingly helped built him back to what he is now. The man whose beautiful brown eyes would curved into crescents every time that pretty wide smile lit up his face. 

 

Jungkook smiled at the thoughts of his fiancé. The small hyung who was at times, adorable; at times, comical but always, beautiful. He took a deep breath, the late autumn air sent a chill into his lungs. He had had second thoughts about the wedding the moment he laid eyes on Yugyeom again. He'd admit it. He wasn't proud of the fact that he had, in fact, almost kissed his ex and he had felt so guilty, so ashamed. He knew what he did was wrong, but he had wanted, for a moment, to feel the other's lips on his, his hot breath just one more time. He knew he needed to sort his feelings so he closed himself inside his headspace. And Jungkook knew that he had shut Jimin out inevitably. He was aware that the past couple of months was probably hard on the elder and even though the blonde had not said a word, Jungkook was certain that he had hurt his hyung deeply. Jimin was always too kind, too forgiving and too loving so Jungkook had shamelessly took advantage of that. He had actively avoided any kind of conversation with the elder because he was afraid of what might be spoken or what would spill. He sighed heavily, staring numbly at the hustle below, in their wedding hall. He does love Jimin but Yugyeom's presence had reminded him of something else, something exciting and passionate that he didn't knew he had missed. He was afraid. He ran a hand through his styled hair when a voice broke through his thoughts.  
  
  


"Jungkook-ah, did you see Jiminie?"   
  
  
  


One of Jimin's dancer friends, Jung Hoseok, asked as he poked his head through the opened door.  
  
  


"Huh?" Jungkook cocked an eyebrow at the elder, turning a full circle but finding the room empty except for himself. "He was here a minute ago?"   
  
  
  


"Well, it's almost time, but I don't see him anywhere. Jin hyung is already getting everyone ready so we need to get your man quickly." The man with the fire-red hair said with a bright smile.  
  
  


Jungkook nodded with a frown. He looked around the room quickly, almost expecting the smaller to be hiding behind some pieces of furniture in the room. He was certain Jimin was with him barely a minute ago. Where did he go? Was he in the washroom? He stepped out into the corridor, trying to find the man he was to marry. Something chilling slid down his spine and he felt a cold sweat formed on his forehead. He walked through halls, navigating between crowds, eyes searching for any traces of the petite blonde. A roaring frustration was beginning to build as he quickened his pace, checking all the washrooms and stairwells that the blonde would sometimes hide for some needed peace. Eventually, Jungkook walked towards the entrance of their wedding hall, expecting to see the smaller man waiting for him but it was Kim Yugyeom he saw instead. The man he had loved was staring at the wedding photos that had been put up against a beautiful, decorative limestone wall off to the side of a pair of heavy double doors which were the entrance to the wedding hall. Jungkook stopped. There was a low buzz in his ears as his heart pulled at him in two directions. Yugyeom looked really good, up close. He wanted to go to him, go to the man who cuts a stunning figure in a Dior suit. But his heart clenched sharply and his feet refused to move. Jungkook couldn't understand why. He felt an urgency pushed at him, right at the back of his mind and a voice had drifted into the chaotic vortex of his brain, soft and sweet.  _Junggukie._ His felt his feet backed away from the man, whom had occupied his thoughts for the past couple of months and who was now only a few feet away. Confusion clouded him even as he back tracked his steps, painstakingly slow. Then Jungkook turned and almost fled from the slender figure. As he made his way down the stairs to the lobby, he heard the familiar voice calling him.

 

"Jungguk-ah! Wait! Jeon Jungkook!"

 

He spun around to see the man leaning over the railing at the top of the stairs, looking at him, almost longingly. But Jungkook could only tear his eyes away as he forced a smile. 

 

"See you inside, Yugyeomie."

 

He sped down the stairs, taking two steps at a time and almost collided with a figure who had been pacing at the bottom of the stairs.

 

"Hey! Watch it!" The other growled as he caught himself before he could topple the other. He stepped back quickly. Then he stared in surprise at the man with a scowl on his face and a deep creased between his brows marring his handsome features. 

 

"Oh, Taehyung hyung. I'm sorry, I didn't see you."

 

"Yeah. I figured that much." The man, dressed in a flowery white shirt tucked neatly into a pair of tan trousers retorted hotly without bothering to look at him. "You were too busy making kissy eyes with your ex."

 

Something hot flared in Jungkook. Kim Taehyung had always been a pain in the ass. He had resented Jungkook the moment they met and while Jungkook could swear that he was, at the very least, civil to the other, Taehyung hadn't even bothered to return that courtesy. He was often curt and downright rude whenever Jimin wasn't there to maintain the peace. He had little patience for this man and with nerves rubbing raw against him, he heard himself snapped at the other male.

 

"What the hell is your problem?!"

 

"Really?! You're asking me?!" The other had swung towards him, his deep brown eyes glared, menacingly into Jungkook's own. "You're the one flirting with your ex at your own fucking wedding! You're the one who had asked your fucking ex to your goddamn wedding knowing full well how much it'll hurt Jimin and you're asking me what the fuck is my problem?!" Taehyung raised his voice.

 

Jungkook closed his fists as he took a step forward, he had to fight against the temptation to sock the other man. He took a deep breath before he hissed out. "I did not flirt with Yugyeom and this is none of your fucking business, so back off!"

 

"Make me." Taehyung replied in a low voice, anger radiating off his frame as he too, took a step towards the younger.

 

"That's enough." Before the two men could take it further,  a deep voice boomed, coming from behind Taehyung while a hand closed itself around Jungkook's arm, keeping the younger in a vice grip. Jungkook's gaze drifted behind Taehyung to see Kim Namjoon, their close friend and one of the senior partners at his firm striding towards them. And he almost jumped when his eyes fell onto a smaller man in mint locks, dressed simply in a blazer and black jeans, standing between Taehyung and him, staring at the two of them with a look of pure disdain over his sharp, near-feline features. 

 

"This is a wedding for fuck's sakes! Go to a boxing ring if you wanna fight. Now's not the fucking time nor place." The small man snarled at the two.

 

"Hyung's right." The deep voice agreed. "The wedding's about to start. Come on, let's go." Namjoon was about to guide the younger towards the stairs when Taehyung turned to him.

 

"Hyung, you found Jimin?"

 

The taller froze. "What do you mean? You mean he's not upstairs?"

 

"No." Taehyung rolled his eyes. "The last I checked, he's not upstairs. He's not anywhere." Taehyung replied, irritated. A hint of anxiety had wrapped itself around his words. 

 

Then all three men turned to look at Jungkook, who was returning their gazes with wide eyes. He shook his head nervously. "I came down to look for him. Hoseok hyung told me he couldn't find Jimin anywhere."

 

The small man narrowed his eyes and asked, exasperatedly. "Did you try calling him?"

 

 _Fuck! Why didn't I think of that?_  Jungkook took his phone out quickly, quick-dialling his missing fiancé in a frenzy. The connecting tone rang loud through the tall ceilings and alabaster walls. All of them were looking on; a sense of dread and unease was steadily creeping up around them. Jungkook had begun to bite his nails when finally, after what seemed like a life time, the call connected. Without waiting, Jungkook ripped into the phone.

 

"PARK JIMIN! Where the fuck are you? The whole fucking world is waiting for you!" He roared into the speaker and Namjoon had to place a hand over Taehyung's shoulders to stop him from punching the younger into the ground.  
  
  


A deep silence was the only answer on the other end of the line. But before Jungkook was ready to pounce again. An unfamiliar voice spoke.  
  
  


"I'm sorry, do you know the owner of this phone?"  
  
  


Jungkook's mouth dropped. He swallowed thickly before replying, trying to tone down his anger and irritation.  
  
  


"Yes, who is this and where's Jimin?"  
  
  


The voice, spoke quietly as it replied, "This is Song Yumi from Seoul University Hospital. There's been an accident..."

 

A loud clang rang through the hall as the phone hit the polished floor. 


End file.
